


Love of the Imprints -Hiatus-

by AerisAimaraCiren



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisAimaraCiren/pseuds/AerisAimaraCiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a story somewhere deep in the legends and few written texts of the Tribe about female shifters. Yet they could never find any. Until now. Bella Call phases and gains two loves and the secrets of her family are revealed. She's not the only female to Shift. Will she be the last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE
> 
> First of all I should tell you something about this story. I recently adopted this story from a new friend of mine whose profile name FanFiction Harrison, who adopted the original story from a friend of his whose profile name is Sweetest of Sins. She created the exciting and mind-tumbling plot here and he expanded on the plot and filled it in in so many ways. Sweetest wrote six chapters of this story on her profile and Harrison wrote her chapter seven for her, a sex scene which she was struggling with. 
> 
> She then used it on her story. I enjoyed that one chapter I put it up on my own profile, but only that chapter. Though my friend decided to let someone adopt this story, and I've adopted it. I really can't wait to write the chapters of her story out in my version and see what you think of them. It will be a fairly similar plot, maybe with longer chapters and stretched out information to get used to the plotline, but it will be relatively the same story. If you didn't know before, the characters in this story have a bit of a different background, the only main one you need to know is Bella Swan is now Bella Call, Embry's twin sister and that later in the story Bella will become a wolf. If you are new to this story altogether I hope you enjoy, if you have come from the original author's story then I really, really , hope my version of the story you enjoy will be good enough for you, it means a lot if you review to let me know how you feel. Thanks everyone thanks Mali, and here is the first chapter.

Bella's POV

The sun had set on yet another boring, dull day on the reservation and I was on my way out the house. It was dark out now and the moon hung in the sky like a luminous pearl and the thousands of dotted stars only added to the beauty. I loved being out a night, I was like a vampire. Wait. No. No vampire jokes. Vampires equal bad; it's what I had been hearing nonstop since last year. I hurried down the cracked garden path, hopped over the wall and jogged down the road. It was cold out, like crazy cold. I just got out the shower as well and my hair was still partially wet and all I had on were three-quarter jeans, a white vest top, a green zip-up over that and trainers. It was at times like this I wish I had the heat the others had.

I reached the place where my truck was parked. An old, rusty, red Chevy pick-up truck. It was given to me as a sixteenth birthday present by my Uncle Billy. Not really my Uncle but I consider him one. He's in a wheelchair so he's got no need for it; apparently he'd been waiting all my life to give me it which was awesome. I slid in, put the key in the ignition and drove down the road. I drove as fast but carefully as I could. I had told the guys I wasn't coming tonight but the idea of being stuck inside with mum just made me feel sick. Not that I didn't love mum, course I loved mum, but she really did get annoying at night, especially when she drinks. Then she rants on about our "good for nothing" father. Whoever he is. Em and I didn't know our dad.

Not long later I pulled up a little away from La Push beach and hurried down the slope towards them. It wasn't hard to tell where my friends were. The roaring bonfire was so tall the flames could have licked the clouds and their hoots and calls of joy could have been heard from down the road, but I knew no one would bother us tonight. I ran forward with a smile on my face, ready for a good night for the first time in a long time. I ran around a boulder to see them.

Sat around the roaring pyre was the pack.

First there was my twin brother Embry Call, who didn't look a thing like me. Identical twins who were far from identical. Well, in my opinion. He had a darker, copper skin tone and bigger eyes. Brown like mine but a shade no other ever seemed to come close to. His hair was shorter than it had been a couple years back when it was longer than mine, now it hung around his ears with his side fringe. He wore his shorts and was the only one out of the five guys that had a shirt on; a blue thin shirt but with dark red sleeves rolled up at the elbow. Even I had to admit that it was always warm around the pack.

Beside Embry was my oldest, dearest and most important friend. Jacob Black. Jake. It may sound like a douche thing to say but Jake was more like a brother to me than Embry. We had been best friends as long as I could remember; we grew up together in Forks, on the Reservation. We sat together in school, played in the sea on the weekend, did homework together and explored the world around us. Once upon a time, when I was around fifteen I thought there could be something between us, and he did too. He was handsome, like really handsome, and one of the most perfect guys in school. We dated; we kissed and made out, like...a lot. But it didn't work out; it was too weird, like kissing your brother, so we returned to the best friend status without even the slightest bit of awkwardness. He is a good looking guy, as I see him sat around the campfire with his short black hair, deep dark eyes, child-like grin and rippling muscles, I still see the goofy older brother.

Sat on the floor next to him was the only one of the pack to look miserable. Leah. Leah Clearwater turned only about a year ago. She's the first ever recorded female shape-shifter which is pretty damn cool but I know for a fact being stuck with a bunch of stupidly hot guys rummaging through your thoughts is not something she likes, not at all. Leah rarely smiles, but when she does she is beautiful. Her rich locks used to flow half-way down her back but she's recently cut them shoulder length and now has them hanging down by her face like curtains on either side, I know she's leaning her head down purposely, and for two good reasons.

The first is to block out her younger brother, and the youngest ever member of the pack, Seth Clearwater. He turned a few days after his sister did, and he is the baby of the group. A baby but a cute one. Only fifteen years old. He has the less prominent muscles and less badass look to him, but at the same time he's so very manly. He's strong willed and has a heart full of gold. His short, windswept hair was the same rich darkness as his sisters and where Leah rarely smiled, Seth didn't stop ever flashing a grin of those pearly whites. As for the other reason Leah blocked out the view of the others, was for the one and one Alpha, Sam Uley. The biggest, the strongest and by far one of the most handsome guys in town. He was oldest too, around twenty or something like that. He was just putting on a shirt away from the group, a faded grey coloured shirt that twisted around the muscles on his arms and his broad shoulders. He was the first to notice me and he flashed me a smile. A half smile where one of the corners of the mouths twitched up, an instant reaction. I found my cheeks flaming with colour. Leah and Sam had dated last year and they really were a cute couple. he made her smile when no one else could. But things changed and the two of them split, Sam ended it quite obviously. Though Sam never found a girl, we thought he'd end up with Emily, a girl around town, but that idea was dismissed when she dated someone else. Sam's single, surprisingly seen as though Sam's hot...like really hot. But his smile faded when another member of the pack. Paul, shot to his feet and tried to playfully tackle our Alpha. Paul, over the years Paul has been called a lot of things but of a rare few, a rare few, of those things have been compliments. Paul is pretty much a dick. He's tall and good looking, again coming up close to Sam, but his personality sucks. He's got the looks, the rippling abs, the tight muscles, the pack tattoo, the signature black hair and the eyes that make women grow weak at the knees. But despite all these perfections, his only imperfection, his attitude, makes it hard to remember the good in him. Sam pinned Paul almost with boredom and walked away.

Sat to the side as if they didn't really care for the fighting, but only the bear and the view, were Quill and Jared. These two boys had only been a part of the pack a short while so I didn't know them from childhood like I did with the others but they seemed like good guys and fit the part well. Quill had the muscles but his hair was brown and curly, his cheeks puffed when he smiled and he was the shyest of them all. Quill was shy, but nothing like Jared who was always nervous when he talked to me because he had an obvious crush on me. His short black hair was spiked and he was trying his best to flirt with a bored Leah, showing off his new muscles and trying to impress her by skipping stones. Leah was not amused.

My laugh at his attempt of flirting caught the attention of the pack and then a chorus of calls echoed down the beach. "Bella!" they called, laughing and joking, "You finally made it!" Seth called,

"Not a mummy's girl after all huh?" Paul joked and I stuck a finger up at him which only made the group laugh more. Even I couldn't help but laugh with them, but I still felt so different from them all. That was obvious to no one but me. There's a reason we're different, the pack and I, and that was the Gene. They had it and I didn't. For the next two hours were all sat around the fire, talking and catching up, having a good night out which was something I was in dire need off, but even then I knew I was so different from them all. They were werewolves, shape-shifters, who phased into horse sized wolves and who hunted the blood-suckers who killed anywhere near our little town. I had been raised to know the stories of Taha Aki and the Great Spirit chiefs, I had been told about the magic in our blood, and what we could do but like others of the tribe, I didn't believe the stories.

Not until Embry turned a couple years ago. I witnessed him phase for the first time and was told by the Elders Council the truth of what a few of us could really do, and I was sworn to secrecy. I never told for a few reasons, one I didn't really need to. Yes it was amazing but it's who they are and who they'll always be and it's a good thing. Protectors of the tribe. Another reason was that...I thought I'd be joining them. After Leah turned, the council thought me, little Bella, would be next to phase and join the wolf pack. I waited years to phase, to join them and protect our land, yet that time never came. Each day passed and I was still little weak Bella and it killed me a little each time I thought about it. I thought maybe it was because I didn't have a reason to Phase yet. The magic in our blood is activated when vampires are near and the majority of the pack phased because of them.

The Cullen's.

They came to town not long ago either. Year or two back. A family of vampires they called themselves. When they came to town, my brother was one of the ones to Phase. At the time though I didn't know about vampires or werewolves and I met the youngest Cullen. Edward. Edward Cullen had, once upon a time, been a close friend to me. I had been expelled from the school on the reservation for fighting and for a month had to attend Forks High school. I met Edward and we became friends. He didn't have any other than me and something drew us together, we were very close friends until I returned home, watched Em phase, learnt about the werewolves and was told that even though there was a treaty with the Cullen's, it was shamed upon to be friends with them. Edward was a good friend and I do miss him sometimes, but this is who I am now. I have a duty...to sit in the sidelines. Maybe I didn't phase into a wolf yet was because there hadn't been a vampire there to trigger it, like the Cullen's did for the others.

I sat with the pack, I laughed and joked and drank and fell into the ocean, and I danced with the boys, laughed with Leah and had a pretty amazing night. But eventually it did have to end. I said goodbye to my friends and then turned to Jacob who pulled me into a tight and warm hug. The pack was always so warm!

"Glad you came, Bells." he told me and I nodded, hugging him again. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm cool," I lied, "since when do you care?" I joked and playfully punched him on the shoulder and he gave me a look saying 'I always care.' but he knew I was joking. I wasn't okay. I was more miserable than Leah at the moment. Why can't I be like her? Like them? Why can't I have a place to belong? Why am I here if there's nothing for me to do?

I soon drove Embry home and not long after putting mum to bed, went to bed myself.

I woke in the night to the sound of footsteps, hurrying footsteps. I shot to my feet and without thinking grabbed a baseball bat from beneath the bed. Knowing the dangers of the world made you jumpy when the unknown came close. I realized it came from my brother's room and dropped the bat and slumped back onto the mattress.

I didn't even want to think of what he was doing.

But that thought was dismissed when I heard him talking, he was on the phone? Who do at this time? I put my ear against the wall and listened intensely.

"—know Sam but who? We would have sensed it, Quill and Jared would have altered us if anyone passed the borders...how is that possible...you can't be serious? They wouldn't...Okay, yeah, I'm on my way." Embry hung up and then I heard his window open. I shot to my own and watched him lunge from his window and in mid hair he phased into a swift grey wolf with black patches and a dark nose. He hit the ground and was off running into the woods behind our house.

I don't know why, but something in me forced me to slip on my worn leather boots, open the window, climb down the tree next to it and follow him into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella should be in bed but things keep happening.

Bella's POV

I tried my best to keep up with Embry but he was a werewolf for god's sake. What insane part of me thought it would be a good idea to run into the woods at like 2:00 AM in the morning, trying to keep up with a werewolf who could, if he wanted, run at speeds of one hundred miles per hour? I eventually got lost, which I knew I would, but I soon recognized a fallen tree with a branch that resembled the number eight. I knew this tree was close to where the pack sometimes met in the woods for certain meetings when other spots were occupied. Maybe they were at that spot? If I hurry I could probably catch up and listen in on the meeting.

As I moved through the trees that snagged at my hair and the bushes that dirtied my clothes, I wondered why I was here in the first place. The pack had gone for meetings before in the middle of the night and I usually just went back to bed when Embry snuck out, but something was different tonight, a tug inside me told me to follow him, to find out what had Sam so worried. I felt as if my duty was to find out. It wasn't my duty of course, it wasn't my business. I'm a human. Not shape shifter. I should be in bed. But why can't I turn myself around.

God, Bella, sort yourself out!

It didn't take long for me to find the meeting place and I knew that the wolves had hearing better than a humans, so I practically tip-toed the closer I got. I heard the voices as I got closer and I dropped to my knees, crawling through a hedge until I could see the pack. They were in a dent in the each, a small clearing. Some of them were still wearing pyjamas, some had thrown on boxers not caring that they were half naked; Leah was the only one who wore something on her upper half. I listened closely as Sam spoke in his deep voice.

"Please, don't all talk at once...Jared, hey Paul—" but it was no use. The pack were snapping comments at each other, some of them looked frightened, others angry. Jacob was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I guessed the douche had fallen asleep or something but he then let out an exaggerated sigh. He was annoyed too. What the hell was happening here? "Hey! Shut up!" Sam then yelled and the others finally stopped bickering.

"We should be out there!" Paul growled in a voice that was unlike his own, hit teeth were clenched along with his fist and he strode angrily across the plain towards Sam. Sam didn't flinch as Paul stood less than an inch away, his eyes practically glowing amber with the fires of his anger. Paul looked to be trembling but it was hot out, oh yes. I had forgotten the wolves tremble before phasing. "We should be hunting it, tearing it to pieces!"

"Stand down!" Sam barked in a voice I really didn't like hearing. Paul hesitated, he looked as if he would break his teeth if he bit down any harder but then he turned away; looked pained as he did. I wanted to hold his hand and guide him away, calm him down but at the Sam time scold him for taking such a tone with someone as strong and brave as Sam. Whatever the situation, there is no need for violence like that. It was warm out, so warm. I shook off my jacket, being careful not to disturb the leaves in the bush or break any twigs. The first sound they hear they'll yell, we'll argue and they'll leave and I won't know what's got them all worked up at this time, and I need to know what it is.

"Fighting between us is not what we need, Paul," Sam said before walking to the centre of the clearing and turning slowly on the spot, addressing all the members of the pack, "I understand some of you want to be out there, hunting it down as Paul suggested."

"We should be," Leah muttered loud enough. Jake shot her a glance that said shut up. And she just continued to glare at the ground as if it were to blame. Sam rolled his eyes before continuing.

"But we don't know exactly what the situation is. We know one of them is in town, gone through the reservation, but we don't know how it got it. Seth and Quill would have called, howled, and alerted us in some way if a Vampire slipped through the border." A vampire? There's a vampire in Forks? That's it. A strange Vampire who must not be with the Cullen's is in Forks and got in without being detected by the guards defending this land.

"Exactly, for all we know this leach is killing people as we speak. We need to find it," Paul yelled, Sam turned and a growl broke through his mouth.

"You don't understand do you, idiot! This vampire didn't come through the border; this vampire...was here to begin with."

The pack broke out in murmurs and arguments once again. I tried to move, I was sweating like crazy now, my hair was drenched in it and my vision was blurring at the edges. I must be overheating or something? Okay, let me try to think straight. There is a new vampire in town, but for some reason the wolves at the borders, the members of the pack who patrol at night to watch for this sort of thing, didn't detect any intruders, which means that the vampire originated from town itself. This means...um...this means...

I couldn't keep still, my legs decided to twist around each other, the floor flipped and swapped places with the sky, all I saw was leaves then stars and then leaves again as I tumbled through the bushes out into the open. I didn't have time to worry that the pack had caught me, I was loosing consciousness. Something else was happening, something bad. My body shook as if someone was pushing my limbs around.

"Bella!" My brother's voice called as he rushed to me, but then he was on the ground holding my head on his lap, I still couldn't stop my body from trembling, my blood turned to acid. Tears, or what I suspected to be tears, ran down my cheeks, mixing with the sweat that covered every inch of my skin, my fingers grasped out, clenching anything to keep my out of control limbs still. I found the earth, I could feel my nails digging through the soil, feel the cold air on my burning skin, feel my heels digging into the earth as I rolled. The pack shouted my name over and over, sometimes it was so quiet I heard them as whispers but then their voices attacked my ear drums.

"Em!" The voice was my own.

"I'm here, Bella!" Embry called from my right but someone held my left hand,

"Bella!" It was the voice of a panicked Jacob.

"Bella, you need to breathe, okay, in and out, c'mon, Bella!" Sam's calm voice whispered to me as his hand, which was like an open flame, caressed my jaw. I couldn't do it! Couldn't stay still, couldn't stop the screams! I tried to scream for help but it came out as a gurgle of sounds.

"The fuck is happening to her!" Embry yelled to his Alpha in a tone I'd never heard him use before,

"Bubba..." the sound escaped my lips in a cry. Bubba? Why did I call him Bubba? It was a nickname he was given years ago when we were children but I hadn't called him it in so long, I realized it escaped my lips because it was what I called him when I was in trouble. Anytime we were in a public place and I called him Bubba, it would let him know I was addressing him in a way that meant there was something wrong with me and I needed him, I didn't intend to use it but it must have clicked. I needed him now! But he was gone. One second their faces broke through the darkness...only to vanish into nothingness. The last thing I heard was Sam's calm voice.

"It's happened...this new vampire...has trigged the gene. Bella's going to be one of us."

FanWriter's Note: Hey guys. I really wanted to finish and upload this chapter a few days ago, but some of you may not know but I've had surgery this week and been recovering quite harshly, but I've finished chapter two and hope you enjoy :D

**Author's Note:**

> FanWriter's Note:
> 
> Hey guys! First chapter of Bella's Imprints, the re-written adopted version of "Life in a wolf pack," By my friend sweetest of sins is complete. I understand this chapter is very different to her first chapter, but I've tried to stretch the events out. In the first chapter of the original story Bella phases and is imprinted on within the first paragraph yet I feel I need to include more of a background. I wanted more information on Bella Call and her history, life with the pack members and her childhood with them, history with each of them and how she feels about being the only member with the gene who's not a shape-shifter. I wanted to include information on the history of others who may be mentioned in this story, such as the Cullen's and more. I know in this chapter Bella does not phase or is imprinted on, but the last part of this chapter, her following her brother into the woods, may lead up to these events. Each chapter will be fairly similar as Sweetest of Sins chapters up until I start off from there, but they will be longer and will be stretched out. I hope I don't disappoint anyone and please, please, please, leave reviews or messages letting me know how you feel about the new story.
> 
> (P.S. You may have noticed the chapter that was originally up here, which would have been chapter seven on the original story, has been removed until I get to that chapter again, but it will return. Thank you.)


End file.
